Dong Han Academy
Chinese: 東漢書院 :Pronunciation: Dong Han Shu Yuan Dong Han Academy (東漢書院) is an academy made exclusively for royalty. It was the dominant institution in the Silver Dimension, and because of that, it is often targeted by other schools that wish to claim its power. Its dominant position was displaced when Jiang Dong High School stole the royal seal from the royal palace and used it to become the dominant institution, renamined it "Dong Wu Academy". Eventually, the domination was split to three institutions whereas Sun Quan, Cao Cao and Liu Bei are the rulers, respectively. History Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong were dubbed as the Five Tiger Generals when they broke the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation that He Dong Institute created to obtain their school. After Wang Yun, the principal of Dong Han Academy, landed in a coma, the principal of He Dong Institute, Dong Zhuo, took over the school as its acting principal. After taking over the institute, Dong Zhuo began his tyrannical plans to rid the school of the Five Tiger Generals and Cao Cao. (6th Round) Principal Wang returned to Dong Han Academy and reclaimed his place as its rightful headmaster after he was exonerated from the wanted list and chased Dong Zhuo back to He Dong Institute. (32nd Round) Political chaos After Dong Zhuo took over the school union's imperial court, he banned all students and faculty from attending schools, including Dong Han Academy, prompting all other schools to war against him. (36th Round) Much to his dismay, his reign over the imperial court was cut short by the war that led to his doom. (37th Round) '' Lending Jingzhou Building Yuan Shao took the school's landmark into his hands after Dong Zhuo's power in the society was removed and planned to convert it into Ru Nan High School's landmark. ''(38th Round) However, the arrival of Zhuge Liang takes an unexpected twist, allowing the remaining students to continue their education in Dong Han shortly before it was completely taken over. (39th Round) The students are then forced to move into Jiang Dong High School's Jingzhou Building to continue their spirit of Dong Han Academy. (40th Round) Unlike the original building and population, the classroom, students, lessons and lunch times are greatly limited due to the lack of money to support and the rivaling Dong Wu Academy that prompted to end their stay. The original building is eventually reclaimed by a war between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao, with Cao Cao being the victorer. His victory allowed him to reclaim his wealth and the school building. After the foundation of the three kingdoms, Shu Han, Dong Wu and Cao Wei, this academy's condition remains unknown. Enrolling Requirements #The students that study at Dong Han Academy must be of royalty. (1st Round) #Any person becomes God-family with royal family members can enroll Dong Han Academy. (1st Round) #Any person who has special contributions to the school are allowed to study without any conditions. (38th Round) Geography Dong Han Academy was located in the capital city of Luoyang. Faculty *Wang Yun - Principal (deceased) *Dong Zhuo - Acting principal (missing) *Li Ru - Teacher and Dong Zhuo's son-in-law (in custody) *Mei Niang - Teacher and Li Ru's partner (in custody) *Chen Gong - Librarian Students Freshmen *Guan Yu - The 1st Tiger General (left for Liu Cheng) *Zhang Fei - The 2nd Tiger General *Zhao Yun - The 3rd Tiger General (left to war) *Ma Chao - The 4th Tiger General (left to war) *Huang Zhong - The 5th Tiger General (left to war) *Xiu - The leader of the Five Tiger Generals *Jiang Gan - Student body vice-president and freshman class president (missing) *Wen Chou - Security guard (unknown) *Diao Chan - The previous principal's daughter (missing with Dong Zhuo) *Xiao Qiao *Sun Shang Xiang (returned to Jiang Dong) *Zhuge Liang Sophomores *Cao Cao - Student body president *Lu Bu - Student body president until his resignation (missing) *Da Qiao - Transferred from Jiang Dong High School temporarily *'Cao Cao's Army:' Xu Chu *'Cao Cao's Army:' Dian Wei *'Cao Cao's Army:' Liao Hua Extracurricular Dong Han Report (東漢報報) is a weekly newspaper of Dong Han Academy, referred to as "Dong Han Bao Bao". It reports on the news around the school and the capital city. Safety When the school meets with a life-threatening emergency, the Principal will release "Dong Han Academy Urgent, Urgent Order" to evacuate all students and staff from the school ground. Category:K.O.3an Guo Category:Places Category:Schools